percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Four of Doom
The one hundred twenty-fourth chapter of Eternal Destiny A Fatal Conversation: Part Six "They seriously thought they could hide this Fred from us? The gods?" Zeus demanded. "Hmm... Perhaps this Fred is none other than the Man in Black, Fred Dagbert..." CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-FOUR OF DOOM "So, Rune and Gabilan never got around to telling me your story," Yliaster said to Spirit. "Any chance?" Spirit's only reply was "Herere." "Right," Yliaster said. "I have got to find a way to understand the language of the hippocampi." That was when Yliaster saw, just coming up from the other end of the island, another ship. Wooden, though notably older than Noatak with its clear decay. The most prominent feature were the black sails it flew. Black sails traditionally were a sign of mourning, like on the ship that brought sacrifices into the Labyrinth, but in the modern day their meaning has been corrupted to mean the sailors aboard were prepared to kill. Still, considering the various Greek myths that still exist in this world, Yliaster could not be sure which one this ship was. He'd have to wait and see. The ship stopped by the shoreline and Yliaster saw someone aboard set an anchor down. A group of five people climbed out of the boat and began moving into the jungle. Right toward Yliaster's friends. "Spirit, you saw those guys, right?" Yliaster asked. "They have left, so let's check on their ship to see if they are any trouble." "Herere!" Spirit said with a nod. Yliaster climbed off the S. S. Noatak and got onto Spirit's back. Spirit submerged completely underwater, leaving nothing above the surface but Yliaster's face. Then he started to swim toward the strangers' ship. When they reached the ship, Yliaster could see the faded writing on the side: Black Pearl. A clear reference to another ship with black sails... a pirate ship, to be precise. If there were pirates on the island going straight for Team Triangle... "I'll take it from here," Yliaster said. "You stay here and let me know if the crewmen return to the ship." "Herere." On that note, Yliaster climbed the dulled wooden boards until he got to the Black Pearl's deck. Nothing was really suspicious on the deck, apart from the black sails, of course. But that was to be expected. If there were any sign of trouble on the ship, it would be below deck, in one of the cabins or something. Yliaster stepped through the nearest door and walked downstairs. The layout was, right off the bat, very different from Noatak's, but then again, not all ships are alike. Then he found the corridor with rows of doors, each marked with a name. "Mr. White", "Miss Black", "Miss Green"... Yliaster swallowed. He'd thought the crew of the Black Pearl might be pirates, but... No. This group was much, much worse. They were on the island. And unknowingly heading straight for Team Triangle. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Three of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Five of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 28 March 2014. *Characters met this chapter: The five people on the ship. You know the drill, names revealed later Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page